mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Experion
Experion was a superhero, but began working for The Annihilator, and later, Megahertz. Biography He was good friends with Skylar Storm, as they are both from Caldera. He had a history with her, and they reunited in The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy. It was then revealed he had become evil and was working for The Annihilator, who had ordered him to capture Skylar because he was concerned she might regain her powers and seek revenge for being depowered. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Calderan Physiology:' As with all Calderans, he possesses natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to his species which enable him to survive and adapt, in addition to his unique superpowers. Like all of his species, he was genetically engineered so that each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. ** Acid Spit: Experion, like all members of his species, can expel acid with his saliva. ** Limb Regrowth: His Calderan physiology allows him to regrow limbs, eyeballs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees or below are frigid to them. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Experion's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to his Calderan physiology. This allows him to perceive even the slightest disturbances in his surroundings. *'Superhuman Agility' - His agility is beyond normal humans. *'Magnetokinesis' - He is able to levitate metal via magnetic fields. He can also use this power to reprogram Mighty Med's security drones. *'Gyrokinesis' - He is able to manipulate gravity. *'Paralysis Inducement' - When the tips of his fingers turn purple, he can stun the victim, making him/her unable to move. *'Disintegration' - He can disintegrate objects even when levitating them. *'Super Jump' - He can jump at high distances. *'Super Strength' - He was able to destroy a deadly meteor. *'Space Survivability' - Just like Skylar he is able to survive the vacuum of space. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - He shown impressive hand-to-hand combat skills during his battles with Skylar and was able to take on Crusher. *'Superhuman Durability' - He was able to heal himself easily after Crusher's super strong punches. Abilities *'Tech Expert' - Experion is skilled with technology, especially in hacking systems. He was able to create an algorithm on Kaz's phone to hack the force fields of his prison cell. 2017-06-13-16-45-40.png 2017-06-13-16-52-03.png 2017-06-13-16-54-40.png 2017-06-13-16-30-43.png 2017-06-13-16-28-47.png 2017-06-13-16-49-13.png Trivia *He can't see in the dark, as no one on Caldera can. * It is possible that the Annihilator used his serum to contaminate his superpowers, just like Skylar. However, his actions and later allegiance to Megahertz suggest he chose to work for the Annihilator willingly. * For an unexplained reason, he turned evil and started working for The Annihilator. It's not clear if he is still loyal to the Annihilator. * He used to be Skylar's best friend. * Kaz was a big fan of him until he found out he was evil. *His name sounds like Hyperion from Marvel Comics. *In the Season 1 finale, There's a Storm Coming , he helped Oliver and Kaz get Skylar's powers back. However, he only helped them so he could steal Kaz's phone and escape prison. *Like all Calderans, he can regrow limbs and organs. Skylar can also do the same. *In the Mighty Max Prison, his cell mate was Megahertz. *His e-mail address is MagnetDude@Caldera.outerspace * Considering how all female Calderans look like Skylar, it's possible all male Calderans look like Experion. * Chase Austin also played Chad in the crossover episode Haunted Thundermans, a character who was initially charismatic, but then turned out to be villianous because the Green Ghoul was controlling him. Appearances Season 1 * The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy * There's a Storm Coming Season 2 * How the Mighty Med Have Fallen * Lair, Lair (Mentioned) Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Recurring Character Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Genetically Engineered Category:The Annihilator's Henchmen Category:Calderans Category:Former Superhero Category:Superheroes